custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 7
Season 7 of Barney & Friends aired from September 2 to November 22, 2002. Episodes #All Aboard! #Up, Down and Around! #Tea-riffic Manners #Puppy Love #Bunches of Boxes #Stop! Go! #Red, Yellow and Blue! #Play for Exercise! #Come Blow Your Horn! #A New Friend #Numbers! Numbers! #This Way In! This Way Out! #Spring Into Fun! #Play It Safe! #Three Lines, Three Corners #A Parade of Bikes #It's a Happy Day! #My Family and Me #Splish! Splash! #BJ's Really Cool House Season 7 Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) (debut) *Angela (Demi Lovato) (debut) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) *Scott (Alex Wilson) (debut) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) (debut) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) (Debut) *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Guest Appearances *Jamil Williams (played Jamal in Stop! Go!) *Georgia Foy (played Officer Phillips in Stop! Go!) *Joan Jenkins (played Miss Jo in Red, Yellow and Blue!) *Claire Burdette (played Colleen in A New Friend) *Alexandra O'Brien (played Kelly in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Susan Frazier (played the French horn in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Simon Willats (played the trombone in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Freddy Morgan (played the trumpet in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Larry Spencer (played the trumpet in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Nathan Frazier (played the tuba in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Mary Lyons (played Gianna's Mother in My Family and Me) *Robert Meadows (played Gianna's Father in My Family and Me) *Kater Aberger (played Gianna's Sister in My Family and Me) *John Peter Lacosta (played Gianna's Brother in My Family and Me) *Alicia Caesar (played Whitney's Grandma in My Family and Me) *Kelly F. Bender (played Whitney's Grandpa in My Family and Me) *Melinda Lea'l (played Mario's Mother in My Family and Me) *Rene' Mungia (played Mario's Father in My Family and Me) *Orlando Rojas (played Mario's Brother in My Family and Me) *Rick Walker (played Nick's Father in My Family and Me) Instrumental #All Aboard!- During I Put a Smile On, and By Myself. #Up, Down and Around!- During Move Your Body, and I Love to Read. #Tea-riffic Manners- During The Airplane Song, and When You Have a Ball. #Puppy Love- During Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself, and The Friendship Song. #Bunches of Boxes- During My Kite, and I Love You. #Stop! Go!- During By Myself, and Move Your Body. #Red, Yellow and Blue!- During I Love to Read, and The Airplane Song. #Play for Exercise!- During When You Have a Ball, and Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself. #Come Blow Your Horn!- During The Friendship Song, and My Kite. #A New Friend- During I Put a Smile On, and I Love You. #Numbers! Numbers!- During Move Your Body, and I Put a Smile On. #This Way In! This Way Out!- During I Love to Read, and By Myself. #Spring Into Fun!- During- Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself, and The Airplane Song. #Play It Safe!- During When You Have a Ball, and The Friendship Song. #Three Lines, Three Corners- During I Love You, and My Kite. #A Parade of Bikes- During When You Have a Ball, and By Myself. #It's a Happy Day!- During The Airplane Song, and Move Your Body. #My Family and Me- During The Friendship Song, and I Love to Read. #Splish! Splash!- During My Kite, and I Love You. #BJ's Really Cool House- During I Put a Smile On, and Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself. Trivia *This season marks: **The first season in which Barney is voiced by Dean Wendt and performed by Carey Stinson. **The first season in which BJ is performed by Kyle Nelson. **The first season in which Randy Dalton is the executive producer, replacing the last original executive producer Dennis DeShazer **The first season to take place in the park. **The first appearances of Gianna, Angela, Sarah, Scott, Kami, Mario, Tony, Beth, and Whitney. **The first appearance of The Idea Bench. *The first 10 episodes premiered from September 2 through September 13, while the remaining 10 premiered on successive Fridays from September 20 to November 22 *This season marks the official start of Barney & Friends' Third Era (September 2, 2002 - December 13, 2005) *Despite starting a new generation, the PBS funding still used Keesha (from the second generation). She will also do them for Season 8. *This is the first season that the Barney program "breaks the fourth wall", as Barney talks directly to his audience. *Although the Adventure Screen segment is no longer used, this season uses real footage of children interacting with each other and with their family and friends. *In the theme song, a promo video clip of Gianna and Sarah riding on The Idea Bench is shown. *The new version of the theme song for this season (and the rest until Season 13) has a different arrangement from the one being used in the Season 4-6 version. *In some episodes from this season, Barney's voice is starting to get a bit lower again. *In Season 10, Some Sprout promos, promotions, recent episodes, etc, Barney's voice gets higher again. *Even though Baby Bop is starting to sound less like a toddler, her old voice can still be heard on barney.com. *Originally, Barney's House was gonna be the setting for this season, but then it was decided that the show will take place at the park. *Barney has his Season 7-14 voice, and 2002-2004 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 7-14 voice, and 2002-2004 costume. *BJ has his Season 7-14 voice, and 2002-2004 costume. *The Season 7-12 Barney Says Segment is used. *The Barney & Friends Funding, the sound clip is taken from the "Season 6" Barney & Friends Funding. *This Season 7 Version 1 Original PBS Online at PBS KIDS. ORG. *This Second Late Season 7/Season 8 Version 2 PBS Online at PBS KIDS. ORG. *The Instrumental During something, The Barney voice from the segment of the same name is used. *Some episodes from this season feature The Barney Costume from "Barney's Musical Castle". Episodes on VideoStaionBRNY of Season 7 from Barney & Friends *Barney & Friends Season 7 episodes Episode Coming May 2014, on YouTube to VideoStationBRNY #All Aboard! #Up, Down and Around! #Tea-riffic Manners #Puppy Love #Bunches of Boxes #Stop! Go! #Red, Yellow and Blue! #Play for Exercise! #Come Blow Your Horn! #A New Friend #Numbers! Numbers! #This Way In! This Way Out! #Spring Into Fun! #Play It Safe! #Three Lines, Three Corners #A Parade of Bikes #It's a Happy Day! #My Family and Me #Splish! Splash! #BJ's Really Cool House Complete Episode Category:2002 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 7 Category:Barney & Friends Episodes